


Reckless

by Golden_Asp



Series: FFXV Drabbles [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis is a race car driver, Ignis likes to drive real fast, M/M, Noctis thinks it's hot as hell, Short, Street Racing, everyone needs a hobby, implied sex kind of, perhaps explains the change in dress style for Ignis?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: It was reckless, and illegal, but he loved it.  The speed, the power, and Noctis.





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Ruby_Regalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ruby_Regalia/gifts).



> When I wrote Light in the Darkness I mentioned Ignis used to street race, mostly to hide from his growing feelings for Noctis. This kind of grew from that. The plan is to eventually write the full story of Ignis as a street racer. Consider this a taste.

The roar of the engine, the vibration of power beneath him, leather seat surrounding him, sweat slicked. Steering wheel, smooth and ridged under his gloved fingers.

Downshift, listen to the engine, depress the brake ever so slightly, drift around the corner, floor it. A sharp laugh as shifts again and speeds past another sleek car.

The city blurs by, neon signs melting into darkened buildings. People standing, cheering him on. He doesn’t see them; they merge into the background.

He knows this is reckless, he knows this is illegal and with his position, he could be fired for this, but he can’t stop.

It’s freeing, liberating. Nothing between him and the road but the low slung vehicle and the powerful engine pulling him along.

He loves it; the power, the freedom, the constant threat of arrest and death.

What would the others think if they could see him? He changes his appearance for the races; discarding his stiff white shirts and waistcoats for animal print shirts, tight pants, pockets sparkling with jewels, hair slicked up, different glasses.

The racing circuit doesn’t know what his day job is. He didn’t even give them his real name, of course. He’s not that foolish.

This obsession with driving fast started years ago, when he was barely seventeen. Now four years later, he’s one of the top street racers in Insomnia.

His teeth flash like a dagger in the dark as he whips past the last car. He loves starting in the back of the pack, clawing his way to the front and taking the prize from his competitors.

The best prize waits at the finish line.

The black car roars onto the final stretch and he opens her up, the speedometer maxing out as he laughs, slamming on the brakes and sliding through the finish line with a showy drift.

He cuts the engine and sounds return slowly; the thrum of the crowd, the ticking of the engine as it cools down, the rapid beating of his own heart.

He takes off his five point harness—no regular seatbelts for the speed he likes to go—and gets out of the car. The crowd roars, but his keen eyes search for only one person.

There he is, dressed in reds instead of the royal black. Hair down, instead of his normal swept up style, heavy eyeliner, invisible under aviator sunglasses, faint lipstick. He knows the game as well as Ignis. They can’t look like themselves here.

Ignis strides over to his prince, smiling down at Noctis. Noctis lifts his sunglasses to the top of his head, pulling Ignis down for a hard kiss.

“How fast can you get me home?” Noctis half growls, rolling his hips forward into Ignis’.

Ignis throws his head back and laughs.

“How fast would you like to go?” 

Noctis looks at him, lips curling into a smirk.

“As fast as you’ll take me.”

Ignis holds his hand out, and they rush to the car, buckling in quickly.

Ignis turns the key, the borrowed Crownsguard vehicle roaring back to life. He looks at Noct, eyebrow lifting. Noctis grins at him, vibrating with anticipation.

Ignis throws the car into gear, tires spinning on hot asphalt. 

The roar of the engine, the vibration of power surrounding him, and his prince sitting in the passenger seat.

He loves it; the power, the freedom, and Noctis.

It’s reckless.

And they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think of this, especially if you'd actually like to see it expanded.
> 
> comments and kudos are love
> 
> I also kind of feel like I've been flooding the Ignoct tag lately and I'm sorry?


End file.
